


A Starr in the sky

by Amelia_Ponds_Glasses



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: mentions of rose tyler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Ponds_Glasses/pseuds/Amelia_Ponds_Glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about a girl named Juniper Starr.<br/>She has no clue who she is, but she needs to find a doctor.<br/>The Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I'm running. That's one of the only things I remember. I am Juniper Starr and I am running. I was told to look for someone. A physician. But why? Why a physician? Wait no... a doctor. The Doctor. I needed to find The Doctor.

  
All I know is I am running, I don't know why, or who from, I just am, and I must find The Doctor. Only The Doctor can help. Only The Doctor.  
Where is he? Who is he? What does he look like? Where do I find him? Why do I need to find him?

  
I look down, I see it. The red seeping throught the gash in my t shirt that undoubtedly reaches the flesh. I am bleeding. I am dying. I've been cut. Why? How? By who?

  
I'm still running. I see people's faces. They are all blank as I zoom by. I'm breathing frantically. My middle is bleeding. My throat is dry. My lips are cracked with exhaustion and dehydration. My eyes are burning as the dust and sand is kicked into them.

  
Where am I? What is this place? It doesn't seem familiar. I don't know it. It's large, dusty, sandy, and hot. People call out to me, ask if I need help. I ignore them. I know I can never stop running. Not ever. Not until I find him. Until I find The Doctor I jump over a cart containing small, round, red, fruits. I seem to be in some sort of market. But where? Suddenly, as I dodge the small child that has run out in front of my someone grabs me by the waist. I scream as pain runs through my wound. I try to break free of the grasp holding me around my middle, but it's no use. "Hey, relax. It's ok, I've got you." Says a voice. Suddenly a new pain arises, in my neck. Then I feel liquid course through my neck, and the needle is taken out. I very slowly stop struggling, my eyelids close, but not before I see a face.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes are still closed. I am awakening from sleep. I feel a warm damp cloth laying on my head. And I hear voices around me, talking. I instinctively reach for my hip, but find nothing there. "Sorry sweetheart, I took your blaster. We figured you would be hostile." Says a voice. I groan and try to sit up, before a hand presses on my chest and forces me to lay back down. I sigh, as the two people come into focus. A woman and a man. The woman is short, has red hair, a toothy grin with a gap between her top front teeth. The man is tall, has dark hair, a smirk on his face, and a cleft in his chin. "Where am I?" I ask, stiffly with an untrusting air to my voice. "Well, currently, Akhaten." Says the man, and I realize he doesn't sound like the woman or me, his voice doesn't have an accent about it. "Great." I groan, not sure where that is, but trying to seem as though I know what I'm doing. "I'm Christina, and this is captain Jack Harkness." Says the red haired woman. "Well, I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but you drugged me, and kidnapped me." I say, and I sit up, pushing Christina away as she tries to get me to lay again. Jack laughs, at either my comment, or Christina toppling backwards. "I am going to need my blaster, and all possessions back." I say, swiftly. "Hold on, you aren't going any where. You're still healing." Says Jack. "I don't care. I'm not going to die." I say. "Yes, you can. Whatever cut you was dipped in poison." Replied Jack. I roll my eyes and stand up for a moment before white hot pain sears through my body and forces me to sit back down. "Ugh." I moan, clutching my middle. "I am currently healing your wound, then after its healed we can get you on your way." Says Jack. "I bet you say that to all the girls." I reply, scowling. He chuckles before ducking out, of what I realize for the first time we are in, a tent. I look around, and then to Christina. "Why did you even try to save me?" I ask. "Well, you were bleeding, and we sure weren't going to let you die." Says Christina. I scoff, some how I don't find this to be true. "So what's your name?" Asks Christina. "Juniper." I reply shortly. "Wow, exotic name to go with such an exotic girl." Christina comments. Exotic girl? Was I exotic? What do I look like? "Oh, yeah." I say. Christina laughs after looking at me. "What?" I ask, irritated. "I know you have no clue how you look, darling. We took a scan, you have amnesia." Says Christina. I feel a bit sheepish, but so my bet not to show it. "Here's a mirror." Christina hands be a silver tray. I hold it and peer at myself. I have large eyes, the color of an overcast sky. My hair is thick, wavy, and blue, it is medium-length. My skin is china-white. And I have an upturned nose. I then look at Christina. "I look...strange." I say, after a moment. "Well, we can fix that. Back at the station we have things to make your hair-."   
"I like it." I reply, putting an emphasis on the word 'Like'. Christina raises her eyebrows. "Oh. Ok." She says, taking the tray back. After a moment Jack returns, holding three white bowls, steam coming off it. He hands a bowl to Christina, one to me, and keeps one his self. "So, June, how much to you know?" Asks Jack. I stare at him for a moment, deciding if I trust him, because I know I DON'T trust Christina. After a moment of him looking at me, and smiling a bit, I decide he might become trustworthy. "I know something's, like everyday things, but I know nothing about myself. Like where I'm from, my family , if I even have one, I didn't even know my hair color." I say, taking a bite of, what seems to be chili. "Hmm. Well, there are ways to make your memory come back." Says Jack. "No, I don't have time." I reply, remembering. I set my chili aside, and attempt to stand again, but only making it halfway out of the tent before collapsing onto the floor. Jack props me upright against a pillow, and hands me my food. "Sit down. You can't go running out there, half cocked." Says Jack. I take the chili, and push away his arm. "What were you doing out there anyway?" Asked Christina. "Yeah, who were you running from?" Asks Jack. "No one." I admit. "Who were you running after?" Asks Jack, again. "No one." I reply once more. "But I am looking for someone." I say. Jack raises his eyebrows as he takes a bit of his food. "I'm looking for The Doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

I watch as Jack chokes on his chili, coughing and sputtering for air until Christina hands him a goblet. Jack takes large gulps from the goblet, draining it. Then he gives one last cough, and turns to me, and says "The Doctor? THE Doctor?" He asks. "Suppose so." I reply, shrugging. "Well, why are you looking for him?" Asks Jack, eyes wide. "He can help." I answer. "Help?" Christina says. "Help with what?" I shrug again. "That's just it, I have no clue." I reply. Jack spins around and grabs a pack off of a stool behind him. "What's that?" I ask. "This was attached to you . Maybe this'll help you remember why you need The Doctor." Says Jack. I take the pack and go through it. I find a hair brush, glasses, a few blasters, ammunition, and a small black box. "We couldn't get that box open." Says Christina. "It must be locked." I place my thumbs over the locks, and the snap open. Christina gasps, and Jack moves closer to me. There is a pocket watch in side. "What's that?" Asks Jack. "Shh." I whisper. They seem confused. "Can't you hear it?" I ask. They pause and listen. "June...I hold what you seek...June...I'm not but a foot away....June..." says a eerie whispering voice. Jack and Christina stare at me. "You can't hear it." I sigh. They shake their heads. I pick up the pocketwatch and look over it. It's silver, and it's engraved with odd circular designs. Jack suddenly takes the watch from my hand. "Oi!" I exclaim. He stares at it. "Odd." He remarks. "What?" I ask. "Gallifreyian." He says, pointing to the circles. I snatch the watch back, and press the button, the top pops open. I feel myself take a large intake of breath. Daleks. Gallifrey. Time Lord. Juniper. 879 years. Pocket watch. Regeneration energy. Time Lord. Doctor. Time Lord. Time Lord. Time...LADY. I feel someone slap my face as I come back to consciousness. "June!" Yells Jack's voice. I sit up, dropping the pocket watch. "You can call me June." I reply, sitting up. "Seeing as me Gallifreyian name is long since lost." I watch as Christina and Jack exchange looks of utter surprise. "W-what?" Asks Jack. "I'm from Gallifrey. I'm a time lady." I says, giving him a mock bow. "How?" Asks Jack. "I thought The Doctor was the last time Lord." Says Jack. "He is. I'm a time LADY. Keep up, captain." I reply, rolling my eyes. "If your a time lady why didn't your regeneration energy heal you?" Asks Christina, skeptically. I frown at this. "I don't have any regeneration energy left." I answer. "Why?" Jack asks. "I gave it away." I answer. "Me sister was dying...I had too...but it didn't do her any good...the Daleks just killed her, anyway." Jack stared at me, and I look away. I feel incredibly sad for a moment. Then I finally remember why I need to find the doctor. I need to kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry." Says Jack, referring to my sister's death. "Thanks. But that's not going to bring her back, finding the doctor might." I say. "Well then, by all means, let's find the doctor." Says Jack. He began to punch numbers into a large black device on his wrist. "Is that a vortex manipulator?" I ask. "Uh-huh." He replied. "I'm just tracking the TARDIS." I smile, and walk swiftly over to a box and sit down, then i slide my hand over to my blaster and push it behind my back. "How long will that take?" I ask. "Not long. It's nearly there." He answers. "Great." I reply. Behind my back I turn the small knob above the trigger of my blast three clicks to the right. I quickly stand up, revealing the blaster, and point it at Jack. "June!" he says, eyes wide. "Thanks for the help, Capitan." I say, and pull the trigger, he freezes and topples to the floor. I turn the blaster on Christina. "Jack!" She cries. I shoot her too. They aren't dead. Only paralyzed. I put my blaster back into the holster on my hip, and lean over, unbuckling the vortex manipulator from his wrist. "Calculation complete. TARDIS located." Says a robotic voice from the vortex manipulator. I strap it to my wrist, and punch the large red button. "Prepare for transport, in....three...two...one...." I feel myself momentarily blink out of existence. There is a tingle coursing through my body. I feel nauseous. My head is spinning, and I want it to stop. I can't stop though. I've got to find the doctor. I've got to avenge my sister. He is the reason she doesn't exists any more. My feet hit the floor and I stare around. I'm in the middle of a city. I'm not sure what city until I hear people talking on phones, singing, or just chatting. I'm in London. More importantly, I'm in Cardiff. I turn my head side to side. TARDIS. I must find the TARDIS. Then I do. I see it, by a fountain, sitting in plain sight. My hearts skips a beat, before I run at it. My feet pounding on the cement ground. My hearts are leaping from my chest. And I ram into the box, the door flies open, and I run inside. I sigh. I see the console, the walls, the way they give off an orange glow. And suddenly, I feel at home in enemy territory. "Hello?" I call, hand clutched around my blaster. "Doctor?" No one answers. "Damn." I fling myself down on the edge of the console and wait. I snap my fingers and the TARDIS door closes. I will wait all day if I have too. I've decided I'm not going to kill the doctor right off, I'm going to talk to him, torture him a bit, then I'll shoot him. I want him to understand my pain, the pain I felt when I watched him kill my sister. It wasn't a dalek, it was him. His cold heart, not caring about anyone but himself. I feel my fists clench, and my gun fires a beam, but nothing happens. "Oh, it's still set on paralyze." I mutter, turning the knob back to 'kill'. I stare, unblinking at the door. Everything is silent except for the quiet humming of the TARDIS. I play it over and over in my mind, killing the doctor. I don't take my eyes from the door.


End file.
